1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to women's wearing apparel, and, more particularly to clothing that enables mothers to unobtrusively breast feed their babies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for clothing to make breast feeding possible without having to undress has been recognized for centuries by societies clothed for warmth and modesty. The need has been addressed by more than twenty prior U.S. patents which have issued over the last century. Some of those patents have been directed toward underwear and sleepwear, while others have been directed towards dresses and blouses for mothers nursing babies. The present invention can function for sleepwear, lingerie and other underwear; however, the major application is for apparel worn in public.
The majority of prior art nursing apparel includes a vertical slit, which is unobtrusive when not in use for feeding but which spreads open to expose the breast when the child is nursing. Duenckel U.S. Pat. No. 232,246 which issued on Sept. 14, 1880; Coyle U.S. Pat. No. 660,843, which issued on Oct. 30, 1900; Jacoby U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,778, which issued on Jan. 2, 1912; and Gerich U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,650, which issued on Nov. 10, 1959 are illustrative.
References to "vertical" as used herein shall mean vertical relative to the waist of the wearer of the garment and to the floor when such wearer stands erect. "Horizontal" as used herein shall mean horizontal relative to the waist of a wearer of the garment and to the floor when such wearer stands erect.
Garments have been devised which minimized, and in some cases attempted to avoid, exposure of the nipple, areola and adjacent flesh. Coyle U.S. Pat. No. 778,014 which issued on Dec. 20, 1904, discloses a foldable side flap. Culver U.S. Pat. No. 890,614, which issued on June 16, 1908, discloses a pullout flexible curtain for shielding the breast during feeding. Rouff U.S. Pat. No. 907,290, which issued on Dec. 22, 1908, discloses a swinging placket. A garment showing a button-down flap which folds up to expose the breast during feeding is disclosed by Elowsky U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,142 which issued on Jan. 7, 1919. Dodd U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,122, which issued on Aug. 15, 1978, discloses a halter with pleated flaps which extends down over the breasts.
Timmons U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,593, which issued on Mar. 20, 1979, discloses a nursing garment which features a large front panel hinged at the top to cover an open, shaped area surrounding both breasts. When the fasteners are released along the bottom and sides of this open area the baby may be inserted under the panel to nurse. The baby is therefore, concealed from the mother's view and more importantly, the baby cannot see the mother.
Stagg U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,480, which issued on Nov. 28, 1916, discloses a double front nursing waist which features a completely detachable outer portion which is fastened at the shoulders and waist and which conceals the breast and face of the child during nursing. Nursing garments such as that disclosed by the Stagg Patent do not permit the child to view the mother. However, many mothers and specialists now recognize the importance of eye contact between the mother and the nursing child for promoting calm, steady nursing and for forming and maintaining the mother-child bond.
Pinch U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,294, which issued on Jan. 25, 1977, and Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,566, which issued on June 28, 1977, disclose shaped apertures which retain their shape when opened, thus permitting some flesh of the breast to be visible. Both utilize fastening systems, such as a Velcro loop or pile, which are necessary to insure modest coverage during nonfeeding times, but which tend to cause fuss and noise at the start and conclusion of feeding.
The nursing garments of the prior art discussed above permit at least a portion of the breast or the flesh adjacent to the nipple to be exposed during feeding. Some of them conceal the baby from the mother or conceal the mother from the baby. Many also are operative for feeding only after releasing and adjusting various fastening devices, which can be bothersome, abrasive and noisy, and may direct attention to the nursing pair. There is a need therefore, for a nursing garment which permits the mother and the baby to see each other's face without exposing the mother's breast, or any portion thereof, to onlookers. There is a further need for such a garment which permits covenient breast feeding without the fuss, bother, irritation, hazard and noise associated with fastening devices.